Do You Ever Regret?
by AnneleighBrannon
Summary: "I wonder what it would be like if I had stayed. But if I had stayed, I would have been miserable. I feel guilty for leaving my family. I keep having these dreams. They always have my fears and my family. My family is always telling me that it's my fault, that I have somehow ruined everything by leaving." Tobias and Tris talk together one night after Tris has a nightmare. Oneshot.


**As promised, here is my second Divergent oneshot. It's another fluff-type thing between Tris and Four. Tris's POV. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

_I tread carefully. It is pitch black and I have no idea where I am. My hands are stretched forward in front of me. After what seems like hours of walking, though I'm sure it must have just been minutes, my outstretched fingers hit what feels like glass. It's a wall. I put my ear up to the glass and listen. There is a faint sound of panicked voices._

_ "Hello?" I say. All of a sudden, I am blinded by light. There, in the middle of a large glass container, is my family, screaming and pleading for help. I have to get in there. I start to pace around the container, looking for a way inside. The screaming gets a little louder, and I look down at the ground inside. It's flooding. Water is rising quickly and in 5 minutes, it's up to my mother's shoulders. Their voices are clear now._

_ "It's all your fault, Tris! You did this to us!" My mother yells._

_ "You left us behind, it's your fault that we are going to die!" My father screams._

_ "No! No, I never meant to hurt you! I never... I never wanted-" Then I realize, they can't hear me. They continue to scream and yell. They are floating and the water is almost to the ceiling. I cannot save them. It _is _all my fault._

_"I'm so sorry..." I whisper. A tear falls down my cheek as I watch my family take their last breaths._

* * *

"Tris? Tris, wake up." Somebody is shaking me awake. I jolt up in my bed. Christina is standing next to the bunk.

"You were having a nightmare or something. Talking in your sleep and moving around." She whispers.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Maybe you should go get some fresh air or something." She suggests.

"Yea. Yea, I'll do that. Thanks, Christina." I swing my legs over the side of the bed.

"No problem." She heads back to her bunk. It's completely silent in the initiate barrack, despite the quiet rustles of sheets echoing in the room. I get up and slip on some shoes. Silently and swiftly, I leave the room. My first instinct is to go to the roof. I pass the chasm and see someone looking over the rails. He must not be able to sleep either.

Once at the roof, I'm not sure what I want to do. I could go on the train and relax for a bit. I look down the track and see it approaching. I back up and start running. My feet lift off and for a moment, I feel as if I'm flying. The moment quickly dissipates and land on the floor of the train car with a thud. On the opposite side of the car, I open the doors and the wind enters the car. The faint lights of the other factions light up the misty fog around them. I let my legs dangle over the side of the car and feel the wind blow on my face. The crisp, cool air fills my lungs as I take deep breaths.

My moment of relaxation ends when I hear something land in my car. I look behind me and a black figure is approaching. I stand up and defensively hold my hands in front of me.

"Tris?" I am immediately relieved when I hear his voice.

"Tobias?" I ask.

"Yea, it's me." He responds.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" I accidentally snap. "I'm... I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I saw you walking up to the roof and you looked upset. Are you alright?"

"Yea. I'm okay. Just couldn't sleep." I sit back down and look out to the skyline. Tobias plops down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. We sit for awhile before I break the silence.

"Do you ever regret your choice?" I regret saying it almost as soon as it comes out.

"What choice? My faction?"

"Yes."

"I didn't really plan it, to be honest. I chose Dauntless on a whim. I had to get away. Really, that was my only reason. To get away from my father. To be able to defend myself. But if I hadn't made that choice, I would never have met you." He pauses. "Why do you ask? Do you regret coming to Dauntless?"

"I don't know. I wonder what it would be like if I had stayed. But if I had stayed, I would have been miserable. I feel guilty for leaving my family. I keep having these dreams. They always have my fears. And my family. My family is always telling me that it's my fault. That I have somehow ruined everything by leaving. I always try to say I'm sorry, or try to talk to them and tell them why I left. They can never hear me. They're always screaming at me, insulting me. I don't know why it scares me so much, but it does."

"Tris, look at me. You made the right choice. Coming from Abnegation makes you that much more brave. When faced with a challenge, you forget yourself and you become the bravest you can be. That's what makes you great, Tris."

"So, you think I made the right choice?" I ask.

"Of course." He smiles at me in the dark.

"Thank you. For following me."

"Uh, you're welcome. I guess." He laughs quietly.

"No, I'm serious. I'm glad I got to talk to somebody." We talk for awhile about various things. I feel comfortable with him. There's just something about him. I want to be with him, yet sometimes I want to run away because I'm afraid to be too close to him. I've never been in love before. Is this what it feels like? Is it normal to be afraid? Surely it's not. I have so many questions. But who in the world would I ask? I wish I could speak to my mother. She would know all of the right things to say.

"I really care about you Tris." He says. This catches me off guard.

"I... I really care about you too."

"If you ever need to talk-"

"Tobias?" I cut him off.

"What?"

"Just kiss me." I say. I don't know what makes me say it, but I'm glad I did. His lips are full and soft. He tangles his hands in my hair and envelops me. After awhile, I come out of the kiss to breathe.

"Wow." He says as he inhales deeply. His breath smells like peppermint. I laugh. I feel self conscious for a moment, but it fades away when I look into his eyes.

"We should make this a nightly thing." I say jokingly.

"I might take you up on that." He replies, serious as can be. I realize that the train has made it all the way back to the Dauntless compound.

"Ladies first." Tobias says as we stand up to jump off.

As I walk back to the initiate barrack, I feel confident in my choice for the first time. I feel confident and safe with Tobias. This is my life now. I know I made the right decision.

* * *

**I apologize for the horrible ending. I never seem to end it very well. I do hope you enjoyed it, and would really appreciate it if you left a review :) Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
